


You're Not In This Alone

by MyChemicalFallOutBoyRomance



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alpha Frank, Alpha Frank Iero, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Best Friends, Caring, College, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluffyfest, Frerard, Friendship, I can't tag shit that isn't basically just porn, M/M, No Smut, Omega Gerard, Omega Gerard Way, Omega Verse, Omegaverse, One Shot, Sick Frank Iero, Sleepy Cuddles, Swearing, Sweet, sorry for the lack of sex, this is kinda cliche but people wanted fluffy omegaverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 09:36:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13948818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyChemicalFallOutBoyRomance/pseuds/MyChemicalFallOutBoyRomance
Summary: Alpha Frank and Omega Gerard are best friends, living together while at college.Frank wakes up feeling rough and Gerard looks after him.It's just some fluff... Omegaverse fluff.





	You're Not In This Alone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CurrentlyLost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CurrentlyLost/gifts).



> Hi, sweeties!
> 
> So... I drafted this fluffy Omegaverse cos I had this ridiculously sweet idea about Alpha Frank being sick and his best friend Omega Gerard looking after him. I stupidly tweeted about it then people wanted to see it. I was apprehensive cos I doubt my writing skills at the best of times and posting something that has no sex in it is beyond my comfort zone... I mean, don't you all just read my stufff for the filth?  
> *shrugs*  
> I don't know... but I ended up caving like I always do and now it exists - for better or worse!
> 
> This one goes out to the fabulous CurrentlyLost who was so supportive of my first Omegaverse and defintely wanted me to post this one cos they love the fluff! I hope you enjoy it, sweetie xx
> 
> Anyway *peeks through hands* maybe let me know what you think? Maybe...?  
> Urgh - I'm going back to cocks.

“Please, Frank,” Gerard begged, pulling on his best friend’s leg for good measure.

“Not a chance,” Frank complained and carried on typing on his laptop despite Gerard doing his best limpet impression.

“Come on, Frankie. For me?”

“You’re the fucking whiniest Omega I know.” Frank kept his eyes on the screen and shook his leg but Gerard clung tight.

“I’m the only Omega you know.”

“With good fucking reason if you’re all this fucking annoying.”

“Just one pair, for a few hours,” Gerard pleaded from his position on the floor.

“You’re not borrowing my underwear, Gerard,” Frank said firmly. “It’s fucking weird.”

“I can’t go on a date without any. What kind of message does that send?”

“Well if he finds out for himself that you’re not wearing any he’ll pretty much have made the assumption you’re a slut by that point anyway.” Frank grinned down at his best friend who pouted sullenly at the Alpha’s impeccable logic.

“Another Omega would understand and lend me a pair of boxers,” Gerard muttered.

“Then maybe you should have lived on campus with them,” Frank said and continued to try and focus on his essay.

Frank and Gerard had been best friends since the first day of high school. Frank had forgotten to bring lunch and Gerard, always a dutiful Omega, couldn’t bear to see the Alpha without any food so split his own lunch with him. They split lunch every day after that and quickly became inseparable.

When it was time to go to college they were both accepted to the same one on different courses. They assumed they would be roommates but the college had a strict policy on keeping Alphas with Alphas, Betas with Betas and Omegas with Omegas, even housing them in separate buildings at the opposite ends of campus.

Gerard wanted to live with his best friend and Frank… well, Frank didn’t really like other Alphas. He knew they thought he was some sort of anomaly; too short and quiet to be an Alpha. He’d never been directly bullied but he knew what they thought, could see it in their eyes. So the two had pooled their limited funds to rent a ratty one bed apartment close to campus where they had lived for their time at college, now over half way through their third and final year.

“You suck,” Gerard sulked, finally giving up and walking over to his wardrobe.

“You know you don’t mean that,” Frank said as he typed.

“No, I don’t.” Gerard sighed and started rifling through his clothes to find something perfect for his date.

“What’s wrong with the underwear you’re wearing now?”

“I’ve been wearing it all day. Dirty underwear or no underwear, don’t know which would scare him off most.”

“Just don’t fuck him and he’ll never even know which you picked,” Frank said then laughed at his own words.

“I wasn’t planning to fuck him, I’m not that easy; it’s a first fucking date, Frank… hand job at most.”

Frank span in his chair to glare at his best friend but Gerard was laughing and flung a tee he was holding at Frank. Frank caught the material before it hit him, balled it up and returned fire with incredible aim, striking Gerard in the chest.

“Well if he gets a second date you can tell him you’ll do your washing before then,” Frank said and turned back to his laptop.

 

Gerard decided on no underwear and keeping his mouth shut about it. He made sure to stuff a load of his clothes in the ancient washing machine that came with their apartment before he left.

 

Despite Gerard telling him not to wait up, Frank was still sat at his desk working on the same essay when Gerard came home much earlier than anticipated. Frank looked up in surprise when the Omega came into the bedroom.

“I put your clothes in the dryer so I hope you bagged a second date,” Frank said with a grin.

“No,” Gerard said with a grimace. “He was fucking awful. Kept talking about his ex and how their break up wasn’t his fault and he really hoped the guy would give him another chance.”

“Beta?” Frank questioned as he saved his work and shut his laptop down.

“Yeah. Remind me never to bother again. Actually, make sure I delete my dating profile first thing tomorrow, please.”

“I’ll command it,” Frank promised as Gerard disappeared into the bathroom with his pyjamas.

Frank was already changed into his tee and boxers, tucked into bed when Gerard came back into the room. The place was small and even though both men had brought their own single bed, they had been forced to push them together just so they could fit their furniture in the room. Gerard dumped his date clothes into his now half empty laundry basket and climbed into bed. 

“Come on,” Frank said, opening his arms. Gerard smiled happily and accepted the hug from his best friend. Their relationship had always been fairly tactile and it wasn’t unusual for them to sleep curled up together or to share a platonic kiss or two.

“Why do I only attract losers?” Gerard complained with his face pressed against Frank’s chest.

“Probably your hair,” Frank said jokingly as he played idly with the long, dark strands.

“Sorry, Mr. Style Icon. Think I should buzz it short like yours?” Gerard said sarcastically, knowing he wasn’t good looking enough to pull it off, not like Frank.

“Maybe,” Frank said with a laugh then leaned closer like he was examining each separate hair. 

“Shut up, I like my hair.”

“Yeah but…” Frank stopped when his nose got closer to Gerard’s head. “Did you take your meds today, Gee?”

“Fuck, no.” Gerard pulled away from Frank and sprinted into the bathroom.

Frank sighed as he heard Gerard pull the cabinet door open. He hated Gerard taking heat suppressants. There was some nasty shit in them and reports were coming through almost weekly of them causing cancer and a bunch of life limiting illnesses, never mind the long term implications for fertility.

“Thanks, Frankie,” Gerard said as he slipped back into bed and curled up close to the Alpha.

“You’re welcome, I guess,” Frank said without enthusiasm.

“We finish in three months, I’ll stop taking them then,” Gerard reminded him.

“Yeah, I know.”

Frank should be grateful really; without the drugs it would be almost impossible for them to live together. He just hated the idea that Gerard was risking his health. It wasn’t just for Frank’s benefit though; there was no way Gerard would have been able to keep up with the college workload losing a week a month to his unyielding need to breed.

“What are we doing tomorrow?” Gerard asked as he closed his eyes, head resting on Frank’s chest.

“Don’t know. You wanna go shopping? Buy some new underwear?” Frank teased. Neither man had classes on a Friday so always spent the day together.

“No. Idiot.” Gerard poked Frank in his ribs and the Alpha laughed in response.

“Lunch somewhere?” Frank offered then yawned.

“That place by the river?”

“Sure,” Frank said with a smile, already knowing what Gerard would order.

 

Frank woke up somewhere close to 3am with his stomach churning. He started trying to slowly extract himself from underneath Gerard but before he could shuffle even half of his body away, the need became much more urgent. Frank leapt out of the bed as his mouth filled with vomit, Gerard waking up as he face planted the mattress.

“Frank?” Gerard called sleepily as the Alpha shot across the room and into the bathroom.

In his haste, Frank hadn’t stopped to close the bathroom door so Gerard heard him empty his stomach into the toilet. Gerard was out of the bed just as quickly as Frank and kneeling by his side, rubbing the Alpha’s back as he continued to gag and heave.

“Fuck…” Frank eventually rasped when he was sure there was nothing left inside him.

“You’re okay, Frankie,” Gerard soothed as he stroked his sweat plastered forehead.

“Nope.” Frank pushed Gerard’s hand away so he could stick his head back into the toilet to throw up again.

Gerard tried to keep his panic at bay and focussed on whispering calming words to Frank and stroking his back through each convulsion. Frank looked up with watery eyes when he was done then rested his head on the cool toilet seat.

“Better?” Gerard asked tentatively.

“No. Feels like my stomach is gonna burst,” Frank rasped, his throat raw from the acidic vomit. “Don’t think I’ve even got the strength to stand up.”

“Let me help you back to bed, Frankie.”

“Feel like I’m gonna throw up again… maybe I should just sleep here.” Frank closed his eyes and groaned softly as his stomach cramped.

“Okay. Wait here.”

Gerard got up and made his way to the kitchen. He grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and a box of tissues from the front room. He pulled the blanket from Frank’s bed and went back into the tiny bathroom.

“Here,” Gerard said, offering Frank the water after unscrewing it for him.

Frank took a tentative sip and nodded in thanks when Gerard put the tissues by his leg on the floor.

“Pillows…” Gerard muttered then disappeared before Frank could say anything.

Gerard returned with Frank’s pillow and laid it on the floor for him, close enough to the toilet that he would only need to lift his head if he needed to be sick.

“Thanks, Gee,” Frank murmured then laid down with one arm around the toilet.

Gerard put his own pillow next to Frank’s head then laid down behind the Alpha, wrapping himself lightly around his back but keeping his hands away from his stomach.

“What are you doing?” Frank asked without opening his eyes.

“Sleeping,” Gerard said simply. “And looking after you.”

“You don’t have to…” Frank started but Gerard cut him off.

“Shhh, you need to sleep.”

 

Frank woke up twice more before sunrise to vomit. Gerard patted his back and got him more water each time before settling back down when Frank was done. Gerard hadn’t really slept at all and Frank had only dozed for minutes at a time which made Gerard worry more.

“Let me carry you,” Gerard begged when Frank got to his feet after his most recent vomiting session.

“I can walk,” Frank protested but Gerard scooped him up anyway and carried the pale sweating man back to their bedroom.

“What do you need?” Gerard asked once he’d retrieved Frank’s blanket and pillows and tucked the man into bed.

“Just sleep,” Frank wearily.

“Okay,” Gerard agreed and climbed back into bed with a yawn.

 

The men slept for most of the day and both woke when the sun went down.

“You want to try eating something?” Gerard offered kindly.

“Maybe,” Frank muttered, his stomach churning with either hunger or sickness… or both.

“Something plain,” Gerard said as he climbed out of bed.

Gerard searched their kitchen cupboards while still listening out for Frank in the bedroom. Not wanting to make Frank feel even more ill, Gerard quickly ate a few slices of pizza he found in the fridge while he sorted some crackers and more water for Frank.

“Try these,” Gerard said as he placed the plate on Frank’s lap. 

The Alpha had managed to pull himself into a sitting position but he looked like the effort had completely worn him out. Gerard placed an empty bowl next to Frank then sat on the end of the bed by his feet.

“Just in case you’re sick,” Gerard said with a nod to the bowl.

“Thanks,” Frank said gratefully then nibbled the corner of a cracker. His stomach seemed satisfied so he broke it in half and took a bigger mouthful.

“What do you think it is?” Gerard asked while Frank chewed.

“Don’t know. Some kind of flu?”

Gerard reached over and touched Frank’s forehead; the man was burning up. Gerard frowned and pulled his hand back as Frank shivered.

“Am I cold? I feel cold.”

“No, Frankie, you’re on fire.”

Frank finished his cracker then had a mouthful of water. Before he could put the bottle down his stomach churned in a disconcertingly familiar way.

“Gee,” Frank whimpered as he handed him the bottle and shot out of bed.

Gerard put the bottle on the floor and followed the Alpha to see the same thing he’d witnessed in the middle of the night. Gerard swallowed his worry and made sure he comforted Frank while the cracker made its way back out of his body.

 

Gerard woke up the next morning with Frank sleeping fitfully next to him. The Alpha was tangled in the blanket and covered in sweat; his grey tee a couple of shades darker than it had started. Gerard stroked his face gently, trying to soothe him even as he slept.

Frank had given up trying to make it to the bathroom through the night and had used the bowl Gerard had brought him. The Omega emptied and rinsed it each time despite Frank protesting he could do it himself. Frank woke with a start when his thrashing knocked the empty bowl to the floor, breaking out of his fever dream with a half choked cry. Gerard pulled the man against his chest and rocked him gently, murmuring reassurances in his ear.

“Gee…” Frank gasped gratefully as he sucked down air.

“It’s okay, Frankie.” Gerard kissed his forehead and ran his hand over his cheek.

“Fuck, Gee; I thought you were dead,” Frank panted, clutching at the Omega’s arm.

“Shhh no, Frankie, I’m here,” Gerard comforted. “It was just a dream.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Frank said as he nodded slowly then looked down at his sodden shirt. “I’m a fucking mess.”

"I think you probably could do to clean off, a fresh shirt too," Gerard said softly.

"Aww fuck." Frank pulled the damp material away from his skin using his thumb and forefinger then let it fall back. "That's gross."

"Nothing a quick shower won't fix."

"If I don't pass out from the heat and standing up so long." Frank's eyes looked worried and it sparked Gerard's concern too.

"You know what? Just wait here."

Gerard planted a quick kiss on Frank's forehead then disappeared into the bathroom. He filled a small bowl from under the sink with warm water and a squirt of shower gel. A fresh towel and sponge then he was back by Frank's side. The Alpha had started to doze again but Gerard climbing onto the bed made him open his eyes.

"What's that?" Frank asked then yawned.

"Bed bath. Take your shirt off," Gerard said as he dunked the sponge in the water.

"Gee, I don't expect you to..." Frank started but Gerard cut him off.

"I know but I am anyway."

Frank smiled in thanks at his best friend then pulled himself up to shrug out of his shirt. The effort had him swaying and Gerard pushed on his shoulder to lay him back down.

Frank closed his eyes while Gerard cleaned his face then dried it with the towel. Without the thin sheen of sweat it was even more apparent how pale the man was.

Gerard chewed his lip, anxious about Frank's physical state, while he worked. He focused on moving methodically down his body, arms to chest then stomach to legs, to help keep his worry at bay.

"Here, you can wash your own balls, Alpha," Gerard said with a smirk and pushed the damp sponge into Frank's hand.

Gerard only ever called Frank by his class when he meant it sarcastically or was being tongue in cheek. Most other Alphas would find it disrespectful or downright rude but the two had been friends so many years it was a long standing joke between them.

Frank was clearly too zoned out to appreciate it though because he didn't even smile; he just nodded with his eyes still closed and dabbed the sponge on his still covered groin.

"No, Frank!" Gerard pulled his hand away but it was too late. "Well, I guess you needed fresh underwear anyway."

Frank made a small noise that sounded like agreement then burrowed his head deeper into the pillow. Frank was clearly close to falling back to sleep again and Gerard was keen to get him covered back up first.

"You're gonna fucking owe me for this," Gerard muttered as he dragged Frank's underwear off his legs.

Despite the numerous years they had been friends, Gerard had never seen Frank naked. As much as he knew he shouldn't look, it was impossible to clean the man without looking. Gerard swallowed his gasp of shock when he saw Frank really was all Alpha. Clearly his lack of height had no bearing on any other part of him. 

Gerard tried to touch him as little as possible as he swiped with the sponge.

Gerard tried to ignore the fact Frank was starting to get hard. 

Sharing a bed meant they had both woken up with obvious erections more times than they could probably count, even one digging the other in the back at least once a week. Neither of them were bothered or embarrassed; it was just basic biology. This was different though and Gerard knew his cheeks were glowing.

"Frank?" Gerard said softly, just to see if the man was awake.

"Yeah?" Frank answered sleepily. Gerard breathed a silent sigh of relief; as awkward as he felt it would have been a whole lot creepier if the Alpha had fallen asleep.

"I hope you've got your own clean boxers cos you're not borrowing mine," Gerard said, adding a small laugh to back up his joke but it sounded far too nervous to his own ears.

"Top drawer," Frank said with half a smirk, eyes still tightly closed.

Gerard quickly dried Frank's groin with the towel then dumped it in the laundry hamper along with his shirt and boxers on his way to find clean clothes. By the time Gerard had redressed him, Frank was barely able to mumble a 'thank you' before he rolled over and started snoring.

Gerard watched Frank as he slept. There was something almost spellbinding about the beauty in his relaxed face. Gerard didn't know it but he copied Frank's grimace every time the Alpha twitched or mumbled in his sleep.

Around dinner, Frank woke up with a yawn so big he was in danger of splitting his face in half.

"How you feeling?" Gerard asked, brushing his fingers across the man's forehead to check his temperature.

"Warm. Sleepy. Hungry," Frank answered.

"Let me get you something."

Gerard stood in the kitchen, chewing on a handful of dry cereal while he searched online for the best things to eat with stomach flu. They had plenty of bananas so he peeled one then mashed it with a spoon so Frank wouldn't have to chew. Gerard didn't think the other suggestions of rice and toast really went with it so he added a generous dollop of apple sauce then headed back to the bedroom.

"What is it?" Frank eyed the bowl suspiciously as Gerard sat next to him on the bed.

"Just banana and apple sauce. It's suppose to help." Gerard shrugged then offered Frank a spoonful.

"I can feed myself," Frank protested but kept his mouth open so Gerard could feed him.

"How is it?" Gerard asked when Frank swallowed.

"Pretty good." Frank reached out for the bowl and Gerard let him take it.

Gerard contented himself with stroking Frank's arm while he ate, watching carefully for any signs the banana mixture would be forcibly rejected. Frank gave him a small smile and tilted the bowl so he could see when it was empty.

"If you keep it down then I'll make you some more," Gerard promised then kissed his forehead, relieved Frank had finally eaten something.

Gerard swapped the empty bowl for a bottle of water, making sure Frank drank at least half. Gerard smiled in approval then touched the back of his hand to Frank's head.

"You've still got a temperature but it's coming down," Gerard said with clear relief. 

"Why are you doing this?" Frank asked suddenly, his soft voice serious. 

"Because you're sick, Frankie."

"I know but..." Frank stopped then ran his hand over his watery eyes. "I wouldn't even lend you my underwear."

Gerard would have laughed at the words if Frank didn't look so distraught. The Alpha was pretty much openly sobbing over a handful of material. Gerard pulled the smaller man against his chest.

"Shhh, Frankie, it's alright; that really doesn't matter," Gerard whispered soothingly. Clearly Frank's fever was making him delirious.

"I'm sorry, Gee," he mumbled into the Omega's t-shirt.

"Don't be silly. Come on, I think you need some more sleep."

Gerard shuffled down the bed, pulling Frank with him, then covered them both with a blanket.

 

Frank woke up the next morning feeling surprisingly normal. His stomach had given up cramping and he felt just the right temperature. Gerard was curled against his side, snoring softly.

Frank stared down at the sleeping Omega, feeling incredibly grateful for all he'd done over the weekend. Frank pulled him closer and placed a soft kiss on his cheek. Gerard's eyes flicked open instantly and Frank felt guilty for disturbing the man.

"Sorry, Gee, didn't mean to wake you."

"It's okay. How are you feeling?" Gerard's face was full of worry.

"Fine. Better than fine, really. Not sick anymore," Frank said with a smile.

"Oh good." Gerard squeezed the Alpha tight and let out a sigh of relief. "I've been so worried about you."

"Well, I'm fine now. And probably because you did such a good job of looking after me."

Frank leant down to kiss the top of Gerard's head. As soon as his lips touched the soft hair though he froze.

"You did such a good job of looking after me that you forgot to look after yourself," Frank murmured then pulled back.

"Huh?"

"Gerard... you haven't taken your meds," Frank said with certainty.

"Fuck!"

Gerard tore off the blanket and bolted into the bathroom. Frank followed him only marginally slower.

"Gerard," Frank said softly but the Omega wasn't listening.

"I haven't taken any since Thursday night, it's fucking Sunday." 

Gerard's fingers were frantically trying to open the box. He managed to get the cardboard flap open, but spilled the strips of pills onto the floor as he yanked out the information leaflet. Frank stooped to pick up the pills while Gerard waved the piece of paper about.

"It doesn't fucking say what to do, Frank! It only covers missing one dose! I don't know how many I can take!" Gerard ranted, his eyes desperate.

"How about you just don't take any?" Frank whispered.

"And miss a week of classes?"

"There's no classes next week; it's independent study," Frank reminded him calmly.

"And where are you gonna go for a week, Alpha?" Gerard raged.

"Nowhere," Frank answered. "I'll stay right here with you."

"Because that'll work out just great," Gerard said sarcastically then threw the paper to the floor.

"For fucks sake, Gerard, will you listen to what I'm trying to say? I'm in love with you," Frank cried.

"What?" Gerard breathed, all the aggression suddenly knocked out of him.

"I'm in love with you. I have been for a long time," Frank confessed. "I love you, you idiot."

"No. No, no, no," Gerard said as he shook his head. "I love you, you idiot."

"You do?" Frank couldn't stop the grin spreading across his face.

"Of course I fucking do. I gave you half of my sandwich that day cos you were the cutest boy I'd ever seen."

"So why didn't you ask me out?" Frank said with a laugh.

"I was just stunned you even wanted to be my friend, never mind anything else. Why didn't you ask me out?"

"I meant to... I guess time just got away from me," Frank said then blushed as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Idiot," Gerard muttered then leaned forward to kiss the Alpha.

Frank smiled under Gerard's lips and pulled him closer, letting the pills slip from his fingers and fall back to the floor. Gerard started at the noise and jumped away.

"It was just the pills," Frank explained.

"Oh yeah." Gerard looked down at the packets on the floor. "My pills..."

“Leave them,” Frank whispered, tightening his hold on Gerard’s hips so the man couldn’t move away.

“I’ll go into heat,” Gerard said in a shaky voice, sucking in his bottom lip to chew on it.

“I know.” Frank leaned over to sniff at the Omega. “Probably by tomorrow morning from the smell of you.”

Gerard looked down at the silver packets then back up into Frank’s pleading eyes. He released his lip and let out a small sigh.

“I don’t like you polluting your body with that shit. Stop taking it. I promise I’ll look after you, Gee,” Frank murmured then pressed his lips to Gerard’s throat.

“I haven’t got any other method of birth control,” Gerard said when Frank stopped kissing to look up hopefully. 

“So?” Frank was undeterred by Gerard’s warning.

“I just wanted you to know… to make sure you’re absolutely positive about this.”

“Completely. But you have to be as well,” Frank said seriously. “There’s nothing to say you will get pregnant but you know you might.”

“I know…” Gerard looked down at his medication again then kicked it away. “Don’t you knock me up and run, Alpha.”

“Not a chance,” Frank said with a smile then kissed his Omega.


End file.
